Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20160709204024/@comment-26037005-20161209153254
Hey again! No prob! The gameplay in traits cold of steel sound interesting. I've played various games with different gameplay mechanics, so I'm picky when it comes to classing the gameplay as easy or difficult ^^' Some of the gameplay reminds me of fire emblem-where you can team up in battles-and experience gain without fighting. It is a shamethat doesn't really occure in conception2, since you can get a lot of star children and you have to develop relationships with the heroines in order to get better star children, but I have always personally just stuck to certain star children than trying to level up a large range of star children XD Usually with video games, the thing I find annoying is leveling up weapons. For example, having to gain materials in order to improve conditions or having to buy a large range of new weapons with new power levels. I personally prefer games where you can stick with few weapons and upgrade that weapon easily. Like in the new fire emblem, you can get the same weapon and upgrade it so long as its the same weapon as you have. (e.g: the name of the weapon + the same weapon and name= upgrade) I played lightning returns and it gave you the choice for leveling up weapons or buying new ones but that system to me was more complex XD I played KH:DDD and you basically get a new weapon every time you beat a boss-a weapon stronger than your oringal, which I prefer XD. Though the mechanics do sound more simplier compared to Tales of Vesperia. With Vesperia, it has weapons that give you certain moves-i think-and you have to choose which skills you want active and sometimes when I'm doing combos (where you have to do certain moves in order to use an attack), it doesn't give me the move I want whilst my teammate will automatically preform a skill I may have wanted to try doing. Additionally, you have 3 different playmodes-one is mannual, if I recall-and if you switch that through gameplay, its gets confusing to remember how to do attacks because sometimes it puts me on handicap when I try to use a move. It's difficult to explain...though I do really enjoy TOV, it's just fighting and moving on the map that irritates me XD On the topic of power levels, I've played games like that. Such as fire emblem which gives you something like 'lunatic' which is really difficult and World Ends With You, which lets you battle certain power level enemies and basically you get more or less EXP on it depending on which one. ---- Oohh, the story sounds interesting too! Some elements of it remind me of TOV and I'm guessing you're quite into games with different classes (upper/lower classes) XD Some of the RPG system reminds me of Conception2. Like how you earn glow points? (I can't really remember what it was called XD) and then later use it for buying things. The questions and answers remind me of a game I've been watching called Persona3, where you do exams and by answering, you gain points in reputation which help you when you are trying to develop relationships with characters. Ahh yes the bonding sounds quite alike to both fire emblem and conception2. In the new conception2, you can have same gender relationships-but with one character. In Conquest, you get a guy called niles who you can marry if you are female as well as male and in birthright you can marry a girl called Rhajat regarless of gender. The other characters in the game you must be opposite gender. In addition, the new fire emblem gives you a lot-and I mean a lot-of characters you can marry in revelation because it allows you to have both characters from Conquest and Birthright (but you need either Conquest/Birthright for Revelation...) and it is painful ^^' I have to go through the trouble of marrying characters, going through conversations and making them gain good skills to pass on to the next generation. The conception2 part reminds me how you can go to the academy and you get 3 girls to visit and you either have to refresh the day or go out on a dungeon to get another day to hang out with the girls. It is a shame though that conception2 doesn't give you much option on talking to guys. It only gives Alec and Chlotz who talk about things...but not to develop reltionships XD The notebook also reminds me a little of conception2 because I've noticed that it reveals the girls interests when you develop your relationship more with them-but I'm guessing in TCS you need to trigger certain conversations for that ^^' I'm so glad that TCS doesn't have the same scaled map as Vesperia! Gosh it was annoying without Ra'ul trying to find places. I wish they had marked the area you needed to go to on that game... As for the secret of the old school house...I will ask for details later Interesting XD Perhaps I'll look into details about these characters. I don't mind games that let you explore the relationships of characters, but so long as there are not too many characters ^^' After playing fire emblem, it gets tiring with all the characters ^^' Sounds like a great game. I don't think I'll be getting a playstation for xmas, but maybe instead I'll watch walkthroughs/playthroughs of it from youtubers.